Destroy Her
by tweekthetwitch13
Summary: GenderBender Story! When a series of events leads Hayner to Seifer, she's forced to deal with her own feelings towards the other girl. And none of those feelings are warm and fuzzy. So, she must find a way to destory her. FemslashYuri, Yaoi, Language, AU


My first KH fic in awhile...and it's...this...

Anyway, this is a GENDERBENDER type of fic. The only two individuals swapped around are Seifer and Hayner. (Hence why it is Femslash)...So if that makes you uncomfortable...not the ficcy for you. (I'm actually pretty damn hetero, so this was a bit odd to write, but it had to be written XD)

This was inspired by me reading a couple shoujo-ai stories, because I was out of yaoi, and I was amazed that ALL the girls were like 'man she's so pretty I LOVE HER' where as most girls I've seen go 'man she's hot. that's annoying.'

...And Hayners fun to fuck with. He's such a boy in KH2. He's loud, annoying, brash, wears boyish clothes, boyish hair, and gets violent. But then he also rests with his hand on his larger than normal hips, has big ass bambi eyes, and shows he's a bit smarter than he looks sometimes. He's fun to play with.

Warning; Femslash, GenderSwap, Language, Possible Mildly Sexual Situations in the future *nothing outright. I have a shared computer and god forbid if someone found out I wrote femslashporn.*

* * *

><p>I know I'm probably a horrible person.<p>

But everyone has that breaking point, where they just can't take any more and are so overcome by emotion that they just can't hide how they feel anymore.

And no, I don't mean the 'Oh my darling I love you, I just simply can't resist your loins any longer!' kind of breaking point.

I mean the, take that fork and stab it in your eye, kind of overwhelming need.

This is the story of how I tried my damnedest to destroy Seifer Almasy.

* * *

><p>This all starts a long time ago, when I was just a small kid.<p>

Before the third grade, I knew there was something off between the two of us but I couldn't really have the mind about me to really figure anything out.

I was fairly average as far as little girls go, with a penchant for getting into trouble.

Seifer, bane of my life, was almost an entire year older than the rest of us, but for whatever reason was in my class regardless. And had been in my class ...as long as I could remember.

There were little things I should have picked up on, and didn't. Like a rock in your shoe you don't stop to shake out.

One day, I vividly remembered as the day I had attempted to convince some of my other friends to climb a tree with me. It was a giant old apple tree on the property, and had plenty of branches to climb in, not to mention the challenge of obtaining a fresh apple off the top branches.

Olette balked at me, being slightly less of the tomboy. Pence was muttering something about me falling out and breaking my head open. Roxas just eyed it with uncertainty, having seen his cousin Sora topple out of plenty of trees on his island.

But, I knew Roxas liked a challenge, and with enough prompting I could get him to climb up with me.

So I scrambled up to the branch I could just barely reach, and with some effort ended up straddling the branch laughing maniacally at all those below me. That was in the days before I realized people were silently judging me. Not that I've ever cared much.

That was when I noticed Seifer and her posse had sauntered up. She was tall for her age... and given she was already older than most of us, seemed to widen the gap. She was maturing faster and looked everyday more and more like a princess.

Her friends were older than her, yet still fell in line behind her for whatever reason even at a young age.

She eyed me carefully, like she was sizing me up, as well as the tree I was perched on.

I grinned and tossed an apple from one of the lower branches near me at her feet.

'I bet you can't-'

I didn't even have time to finish. Within seconds she darted at the apple tree, and with a jump she stomped a foot onto the side of the bark which gave her enough lift to grab onto my branch. But that wasn't enough, from my branch she jumped easily to a higher branch and in a moment I was looking up at the soles of her shoes. She was smirking from her perch, and tossed an apple at me.

At that moment, at that age something crawled into my belly and died, bursting the bubble of childlike innocence. It's common name's were envy..jealousy...but more importantly...spite.

After that, it was a long line of one instance after the other...

In firth grade it started to really sink in that puberty was hitting her in all the right ways and leaving me far behind. I was dwarfed next to her, my body still having a child like figure to it...regardless of me not being any where _close_ to the shortest girl in the class.

Seifer had prettier hair...long and blonde. I had messy sandy brown hair that never complied to my wishes, that generally got stuffed into one or more ponytail.

Her eyes were blue-ish green or whatever color that would be, (Namine could tell you, but I couldn't.) and were so ..unique looking. They made her already pale golden blonde locks stand out even more.

...Of course, she had that scar that ran across her face...of course it did nothing to detract from her looks.

Even in the firth grade her frame was starting to come in; tall, slender and budding chest..a sign of what was to come, that I quite spectacularly missed out on.

Everything that I was, and ever was, she bested in some way. Always. Always. (Just flip the W, and switch the y and s, and 'Always' becomes Almasy. Shocking to me, not at all.)

By the time we reached high school, I got a few breaks from her constant company like I had once had in earlier grades...though she was enough of a local idol it was hard to miss at least someone mentioning her, or a glimpse of her.

When Seifer hit her 17th birthday, her morph was complete.

5"9 in height...a very boastful DD cup, small waist, larger hips with not a hint of excess fat. She had a perfect hourglass frame, and long legs to add to the illusion.

At some point she had hacked off a good portion of her long blonde hair, leaving it a tapered bob, the longest hairs of which barely reaching her chin.

I know it sounds like I'm obsessing over her, talking about her looks a bit too much...but..well, yeah I've spent a good amount of time obsessing over her. And trust me, not in a good way.

There's other remarkably pretty girls at my school, no denying it. Rinoa, a senior, turns heads now doubt about it. The triplets, Kairi, Namine and Xion...well...None of them are actually related, but they get the title due to their similar faces. Even my own best friend, Olette grew into a striking beauty.

I..didn't so much. I stayed more childish tomboy than I ever did mature regardless of being above average height, but that's not the point.

I have no problem with girls prettier than myself...my problem is with _Seifer._

Those other girls were practically princesses and ladies. Kind, caring and sweet to all ...with occasional human outbursts, but ..Seifer..was...

The princess she could have been morphed into more knight than royalty. The girl was more violent than me, and that's saying something.

Instead of classically feminine clothes she wears baggy pants, tucked into combat boots. Her top...however...is usually some sort of belly vest. Showing off her hips and cleavage, all while she stomps in your face.

Our little challenges to one another never ceased as we aged. Now, if I'm not taking a struggle bat to the face, getting flipped onto my stomach or grabbed into a head lock, she'll take other chances to show off.

Our teachers, in whichever shared classes we have, tend to sit us right next to one another. Seifer takes absolutely every chance she gets to quietly, and smirkingly shove her better grades under my nose.

The worst time is P.E...Changing rooms are always a chore to deal with, when Seifer just decided that her locker needed to be RIGHT next to mine. I've seen her naked more times than I've seen my own sister. And it doesn't help she always has perfect lingerie and underwear to pick from. I'm stuck in a training bra and 6 for the price of 3 panties. Not to mention how she'll let her gaze linger on me for far too long, with the just most fucking annoying look on her face, before she comments something like, 'I didn't know Target gave their scraps to the needy.'

That's the easy part, the truly soul crushing aspect of the day is every fucking time she whips my ass in any sort of sport.

So, no, it's not some bitch envy fit over her good looks. She's stolen everything I wanted to be, everything I've ever prided myself at...she's bested me.

It's not enough that she has to be goddamn beautiful, she has to be a fucking weapon of mass destruction. She took tomboy and morphed it into 'badass babe', where as I'm stuck looking like I've been robbing my brother's closet for clothes. (Lord knows Myde is more likely to take clothes from Rikku's closet...and fuck it I like camo, is that a crime now?)

Seifer's come to damn near run the town...and no one of course is willing to say anything about it. All the guys are too damn awestruck to do anything.

I've caught even Pence staring at her ass before. Disgusting. He's dating Olette and keeps looking at some smartass blonde bitch? I'm _totally_ not more offended about that just because I hate Seifer.

I've tried to get Roxas to help me, hynebless the boy for being queer and not caring about miss perfect.

Unfortunately...he's actually..._friendly_ with her. When ever I ask him...and/or yell at him about it he usually gives me the same response, 'She's not that bad, you just have to understand why she is the way she is first...She doesn't hate you, why don't you ask yourself why you really hate her.'

Like fuck she doesn't hate me. She's spent every waking moment of our lives purposely trying to beat me, best me or show off something to me.

She must hate me.

….

…...Or that's what I thought anyway..until _that_ night.

The night when she kissed me.

And that kids, is where everything began.

* * *

><p>The normally sorbet colored sky of Twilight Town was darkening to a dusk and beyond. While the fall evening wasn't freezing cold it was far from comfortable for someone wearing only a half-vest as a form of outer wear.<p>

Hayner trugged down the street, bored with everything and paying attention to nothing as her thoughts span in her head, mulling over the day's events.

A good portion of Hayner's inner thought time was devoted to the task of hating Seifer, and now was no different really. The blonde-er older girl had been acting strangely for part of the day at school, her usual quiet smarmy ego had dulled to a general frown and cold shoulder. Instead of shoving her A+ paper into Hayner's face she just kept her eyes on the front of the class, and if Hayner said anything just responded with a 'Fuck off, lamer.'

Hayner bit her already chapped lip, trying to think back to when the behavior started. The day previous, Seifer had parted ways with Hayner after smacking a Struggle bat to the back of her knees, and walked off laughing with her buddies while Hayner sat on her ass on the ground.

Everything checked out normal there...so it had to have been today, or the previous night.

This morning Seifer smacked her into her PE locker and commented on 'how fitting it was for Hayner to wear camo colored underwear, given no one would ever want to find her-' ...well Seifer said a few words that aren't spoken in civilized conversation. So... Everything normal there too...

So when was it...

It had to have been during PE, Hayner realized with a start, coming to a full stop. When they were getting changed back into school clothes, the girl had been oddly silent. No snide comments like, 'Man your tits are so small, I guess some of us aren't as well blessed as I...'

So...

"_Need a hand?"_

_Hayner stared up at Seifer, or what all she could see of her through the girls chest. Hayner had 'fallen' with help due to..you guessed it...Seifer. _

_The friggin' ego on this broad, Hayner cursed internally._

"_Fuck off, you human dairy cow!" Hayner hissed back at the girl, low enough not to be heard by any teachers. The comment was met with a smirk and twinkling of eyes, it figured Seifer would take that as a compliment._

"_Come on now, we're friends aren't we?" The hand was still extended to her._

_Hayner eyed it wearily, before pushing herself up without any help and put herself right into Seifer's personal space. They were millimeters apart, while desperately trying to ignore the chest pressed into her own, Hayner hissed a deadly,_

"_We will **never** be friends."_

_And then they parted._

That couldn't have been it right? It's not like Seifer could have taken that comment so badly, it was obvious they weren't friends. Seifer was actually NICE to her friends. Or the Seifer equivilent of nice anyway. Aka; she didn't beat them up. This courtesy was offered to only Fuu, Rai and Roxas for whatever reason. Everyone else was either beaten, or ignored completely.

Hayner continued walking down the quite dark streets, pondering if it would be highly egotistical of her to hope that she had in fact had some sort of deep effect on the other girl. As unlikely as it seemed, it was more plausible something else had happened during PE, to put the Almasy girl on edge.

And that's when Hayner heard a strange noise coming down an alley way to her left. It sounded like a soft whimper, and for a moment Hayner made a face, worried she was about witness something she could _never_ unsee.

But then, it began to sound more like a cry, and Hayner abandoned all fears of serial killers lurking or couples coupling.

She was darting down the small side street, sneakers thumping and squeaking due to slight water damage.

What she saw was a sight she'd never be able to forget.

Sitting on a brick stoop was Seifer Almasy. Her normally beanie covered head was left to itself, the beanie obviously fisted in a tight grip. Her head was resting on her knees, and there was the tell tale signs of shoulders shaking due to crying.

Hayner stopped dead. This is not how she ever pictured seeing Seifer. Ever.

She took a step backwards, ready to get the hell out of there and go home pretending Seifer was an untouchable fortress of jackassitude.

But then her shoe squeaked.

Sharp eyes were locked on her in less than a second.

Sharp eyes that were red, down to a red nose, wet cheeks and a clammy complexion.

"What do you want...?" Hayner was impressed that Seifer's voice didn't shake or waver, though she was sure it was partially impart to effort on Seifer's behalf. She couldn't be allowed to show human emotion, of course.

"I, uh...heard...a noise..and..yeaahh, I'll just..go-" A hand snatched her wrist, and the other girl was in her face before she could even move.

"Don't."

Hayner's hackles started to rise,

"...Please, Hayner you're my only friend that would understand." Her eyes looked almost..pleeding?

_Friend? She was still on that?_

Hayner shifted, foot to foot and ignored the squeaking soles.

"Look I'm not sure ...how I'd...really- "

"My foster parent's kicked me out. ..I'm turning 18 soon..and..-"

Hayner looked into her eyes, startled. She had no idea the other girl was a foster kid. Being kicked out right before you turn 18? In foster care, where your family was as close as they'd allow you, if they kicked you out this close to your 18th birthday, it meant they didn't want to be your family. They were cutting all ties.

Hayner had been adopted when she was about 4, and thankfully had a very loving family. But every kid who had memories of an orphanage never got rid of that...little quiet voice in the back of their head that told them they weren't good enough.

Suddenly it made sense as to why Seifer seemed to think she'd understand. They were from the same orphanage. Hayner had always assumed Seifer had been adopted after she had, rather than ending up in the foster system.

Something inside her ached. Empathy? For Seifer? It was an alien sensation.

With her free hand, she placed it on Seifer's shoulder. She was willing to forgo her hate, for a moment at least.

"I'm sorry, Seifer. Really-"

There were arms wrapped around her, and a face burried into her shoulder.

Well, this was new.

* * *

><p>AN; ...It's always funny to write someone bashing someone for having a large bust XD I'm of normal weight, and average height and have a d-dd cup myself so taunting Seifer was a bit fun there. (I was _completely_ flat chested until I was in the 9th grade and got teased to shit for having a flat chest, so i feel like I've seen both sides of that XD)

Anyway, Hayner and Seifer were orphans, because I wanted more ff8 refences in there. And Hay's siblings are Rikku (ff10) and Demyx/Myde. Rikku and Myde are a year apart, and also adopted, but from birth and only a year apart, where as Hayner is 3 years younger than Myde.

Seifer is in Hayner's Grade because even though she's older by a year, she missed a year due to school/home/foster situations.

I have no idea when I'm going to continue this since I have other things to work on buuuut whatever :'D


End file.
